New MBAV Movie
by DarkMoonPrincessErica
Summary: Ethan is best friends with Erica and Sarah. Benny, Rory and Eliot (Ethan's twin brother) are friends. Jesse broke up with Sarah now he's looking for a new relationship. READ AUTHOR NOTE! Jesse/Ethan Slash
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi Everyone! It's me EthanLover! But you can call me PrincessErica of DarkMoon (aka DarkMoonPrincessErica) I am posting this story on here because I think I will make this story darker and more sexyer. _**

Ethan's POV

I was sitting in my room texting Erica while my jerk of a twin brother, Eliot, and Benny were down stairs doing who knows what.

Erica- u excited 4 hs?

Ethan- totally! Nw scool nw hot guys!

Erica- dont wrry abt people finding out ur gay. Sarah and I will kick Eliot and Bennys ass if they tell.

I was about to text Erica back when I heard a scream. I looked about my window and saw Jane holding her stuffed bunny while Mom ran over to her. I looked to the door and saw Benny and Eliot with junk food stuffed in their mouths. Mom, Dad and Jane walked inside.

"Ethan get down here!" Mom yelled. I quickly ran down stairs as Dad told Benny to go home.

"Jane go to bed sweetie." Mom told Jane. I ruffled her hair as she walked by me.

"Eliot Ethan I'm very disappointed in you. More Eliot then Ethan. But that besides the point." Dad said.

"You two are starting High School tomorrow. We have no choice but to hire a babysitter." Mom said. Both Eliot and I groaned. "Now go to bed."

Next Day at School Ethan's POV

"So I got an interesting call this morning." Erica told me as we walked to school. "Your mom called me. She wants me to babysit you guys."

"While I was texting you Benny and Eliot let Jane wonder out of the house." I grumbled. "Have you seen Sarah anywhere?"

"She's probably with Jesse." Erica said. I pushed up my glasses and sighed. Ever sense Sarah started dating Jesse she's been to busy for us.

"Hey guys." Sarah said as she walked up to us. Sarah was wearing sunglasses and had her hair in a pony tail.

"Shouldn't you be with Mr. To Cool for School?" I asked as both Erica and I crossed our arms.

"Look I'm sorry I haven't been hanging out with you guys, but things have been complicated lately." Sarah told us. "Besides Jesse and I broke up."

Jesse's POV

I can't believe Sarah doesn't want to be a vampire! I groaned as I drove Sam and I to school.

"Why don't you just date a guy?" Sam asked. "I mean come on its no secret that you prefer guys." It was true. I've known for 50 years I preferred guys, but I've never really acted on it. I pulled my sunglasses down when I saw Sarah talking to two of her friends. One was a blonde haired girl with pink glasses. She was wearing a 'Dusk' shirt and blue jeans. The other was a guy with short shaggy brown hair and black thin rimed glasses. He was wearing a black shirt and faded jeans. Sam looked where I was looking and grinned.

"If I'm correct that's Ethan Morgan best friend of your ex girlfriend." Sam told me.

"I think I found myself a new boyfriend." I said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse's POV

The rest of the day I practically stalked Ethan. No jock, or anyone else for that mater, messed with him. The school day was almost over. I started to walk forward. Ethan was currently texting while walking to his last class which happened to be study hall, same as me. I purposely bumped into him, enough to nock him to the ground. I grinned to myself when he barely recognize me.

"Jesse right?" Ethan asked. I helped him pick up his books and phone and nodded.

"And you're Ethan. The extremely cute freshman." I said. Ethan blushed then laughed.

"Again you're Jesse the way out of my league sophomore." Ethan said.

"Oh come on I'm not that out of your league." I said. By then we had started to walk down the hall. I was so relived that he didn't bring up Sarah. I've known for a long time that Ethan's had a crush on me. Just then the bell rang.

"I guess you have to get to class huh?" Ethan asked. I shook my head. "Free period. Or as you freshman call it Study Hall."

"Same." Ethan said.

"Wanna ditch the rest of day?" I asked. I hadn't noticed till now but my hand was itching towards Ethan's shoulder. I stopped my arm before that could happen. Not yet.

"I don't know." Ethan started.

"Come on. Study hall isn't a real class. There isn't even a teacher." I told Ethan trying to convince him. Ethan bit his lip in a really cute way.

"Ok. Just let me text my friend Erica. We normally walk home together." Ethan said as he got his phone out from his pocket. I grinned. When Ethan was done texting. I lead him to my car. I didn't know why but I felt so attracted to Ethan. I think I found my mate. Vampires have mates to!

Later that day Erica's POV

I'm so happy for Ethan I just hope he doesn't screw anything up. He really likes Jesse. I was standing by my locker when Sarah walked up next to me. She looked around the frowned.

"Where's Ethan?" Sarah asked.

"He ditched." I answered. Sarah laughed.

"No really where is he?" Sarah asked.

"I told you he ditched last period with Jesse." I said as I crossed my arms. Sarah's mouth fell open.

"Jesse Black?" Sarah asked.

"Yes Jesse Black the same one you just broke up with. And I now that friends don't date friends ex's but I don't think that works in this sucuation. I mean Ethan's a guy and so is Jesse. So." I said.

"Jesse's not gay." Sarah said while crossing her arms.

"Oh really cause I saw him checking out Ethan's ass earlier today. Did you two even have sex?" I asked.

"Yes we did once." Sarah said. It was then that I saw that we were being spied on. By none other then Benny, Rory and Eliot. Eliot walked up to me.

"Ethan ditched?!" He asked in a loud yet quite tone.

"Ya he did." I told them as I pushed my glasses back up.

"With Jesse Black?" Eliot asked.

"Ya so what?" I asked.

"Finally I have some leverage on him! Ethan won't be the perfect twin soon." Eliot said. I grabbed Eliot by the arm.

"Oh no you don't!" I said. "You are not getting Ethan in trouble." Eliot yanked his arm away from me.

"Fine. I won't say anything. I can't believe your the one babysitting Jane tonight." Eliot said with a groan. I grinned.

"I'm not just babysitting Jane. I'm babysitting you." I said as I walked to parking lot. I was about to start my walk home when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Ethan in Jesse's car waving me over to him. I laughed to myself and jogged over.

"Wanna ride home?" Ethan asked. Ethan was sitting in the passenger sit, with Jesse at the wheel.

"Of course!" I said. Ethan grinned.

Sarah's POV

Eliot, Benny, and Rory followed me out when I ran after Erica. I froze when I saw Erica get in Jesse's car. My mouth fell when I saw Ethan in the passenger seat. The boys looked at me.

"Stay out of it!" I growled. Before walking away. I can't believe Jesse would do that! Messing with my friends is crossing the line!

**_A/N I originally didn't have the guys show up when Sarah and Erica were talking but Eliot just ran into the chapter. Frankly I forgot about him._**


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day Sarah was walking through the woods when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Jesse was standing behind her. Sarah hissed at Jesse but Jesse just put his hands on her shoulders.

"Relax I'm not here to hurt you." Jesse said.

"Oh bull shit! I saw you with Ethan!" Sarah hissed.

"Oh that."

"Ya that. Stay way from my friends! You're not even gay!"

"That's were you're wrong. I am gay." Jesse was gonna say more but his phone rang. Jesse grinned, "It's Ethan."

"Hey Ethan." Jesse said as he held his arm out keeping Sarah away from his phone.

"Sure Erica came come to my party tonight." Jesse said purposely dragging out the sentence.

"Of course I pick both of you up. I'll be there soon. Bye." Jesse said before hanging up. "You should be getting a phone call in 3...2...1" Just then Sarah's phone rang, it was Erica.

"Uh hi Erica. What!? Uh ok sure I can do that. Just be careful." Sarah said when she hung up she glared at Jesse.

"I believe we both have somewhere to be." Jesse said with a smirk before he was gone.


End file.
